Hide and Kiss
by Interstella
Summary: When Demyx is running away from another member of the organisation, he runs into Axel's room and asks for sanctuary. Little does he know that this will change everything.-COMPLETE


Hide and Kiss

"Uh…. Demyx… What are you doing…?" Axel asked, more than a little confused as to why the other nobody had suddenly walked through a portal leading into his room. The blonde looked flushed as if he had been running a long time. He rushed over to where Axel was sitting on his bed.

"Hide me!" Demyx said as he flung himself at the other nobody.

Still confused, Axel caught the other. The impact made them fall onto the bed. Demyx was lying on top of Axel and who had his arms around him. "Uh, okaaaay… What did you do this time?" Axel asked, finally understanding that Demyx was running from somebody.

"I uh…. Flooded Xigbar's room…" Demyx said as he lent back slightly. He blushed as he realized how close he was to the other nobody. "Uh… hi…" He said lamely before getting up.

"Hi." Axel sent Demyx a funny look. "Are you okay? You're awfully red." He was smirking at the other. Why would he blush for that? He wondered. Shaking his head, he banished the thoughts from his mind. Now was not the time to be thinking things like that.

"Uh… I was running…" Demyx said. Okay, so it wasn't exactly a lie… He had been running, but it wasn't the reason he was blushing. Demyx sent Axel a small uncertain smile. "Can I hide here for a while?" He asked.

Axel shrugged. "Sure, but I'm not sure if you'd want to. It's the first place people will look for you." He explained. So what if Demyx had never hidden in his room before, that didn't stop the others from looking there.

Demyx plonked himself on the bed with a sigh. "Thanks!" He said enthusiastically. He blew a raspberry. "So whadda ya want to do?"

"Well… before I was rudely interrupted, I was gonna take a nap, but now you're here, so I have to stay awake."

"You don't have to stay awake because of me…" Demyx said, a smirk gracing his face.

"Oh yeah, and what are you gonna do while I sleep?" He asked.

Demyx grinned. "I'll sleep with you…" He said it as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. Axel had to fight to hide a blush. 

He gave a nervous laugh. "I think not my friend. I uh… I'm not like that…Heh…"

Demyx frowned. "Not like what?" He asked, acting more confused than he was. "It's just sleeping… What's wrong with us sleeping together…?"

This time Axel was unable to hide the blush that reddened his face. "Uh, exactly that…" He coughed nervously.

Demyx moved closer to Axel as though he was going to kiss him. Instead, he stopped less than two centimetres away and looked deeply into his eyes. "It's not as if we're gay is it?" He said with a smirk.

"Ugh…" Axel seemed lost for words. Having the other nobody close to him was having an effect on his brain. He was unable to think straight. This was wrong. He was a nobody, he shouldn't be able to feel anything like this, right? And also there was the teeny incy wincy little detail about them both being guys. Was what Demyx said right? Was he gay…? For once in his non-existence, Axel was unsure of himself. 

Demyx noticed Axel's hesitation and pulled back in alarm. "You're not gay, are you?" He asked, his eyes widening in surprise.

"I… I …. I don't know…" Axel admitted, looking at the floor. "Be…before you came… I was sure of myself… I knew I liked girls… but… since you came…" He waved his arm and didn't continue.

Demyx felt himself go red. His eyes were now comically wide. He backed up so he was leaning against the wall opposite the other nobody. "You… I…. I turned you gay!?" He asked, almost yelling in surprise. He was shocked, and frankly more than a little freaked.

"Dem-"

"No!" Demyx said as he fled the room. This was not happening! This wasn't right! There was no way! Demyx ran to his room. He locked the door behind him. Breathing deeply, he collapsed onto his bed. What the hell was that!? Axel had pretty much just confessed to him! Demyx was feeling weird. He was freaked, but also there was some other feeling there. It was a sort of warm fuzzy feeling where his heart should be. What was this feeling? Was it…No! There was no way… was there….? Did he love Axel?

But if he did, then why did he freak so much just then? Demyx didn't know… but he decided that he wanted to make it better. He felt ashamed that he had ran out on him like that. He was his best friend and he'd just run out on him when he was admitting something he didn't necessarily want to.

Standing, Demyx walked out of his room and walked towards Axel's. He got there just as Axel was disappearing around the corner. Demyx ran after him. "Axel! Wait!" He called. Axel kept running until he was in the garden. When Demyx called after him for a second time, the other nobody stopped. He didn't turn around so Demyx ran passed him so that he could be in front of him.

"Axel…" He didn't have to have brilliant eye-sight to see the other was crying.

Axel stared at him as if daring him to hurt him even more.

"Axel… I'm sorry…" Demyx said, feeling very guilty. "Please, don't be sad." He begged. He placed his hands on the others shoulders. He made the other look at him. "Please don't be sad…" He repeated as he leaned in and softly placed his lips against Axel's. 

Axel's eyes widened in surprise. He felt his arms move on their own. They encircled the other around the neck. He opened his mouth wider and gasped slightly as Demyx thrust his tongue into his mouth. He felt his knees become weak and was greatfull that Demyx had his arms around his waste… (when exactly did that happen!!?) Suddenly the need for oxygen made the pair separate. Gasping, Axel gazed into Demyx's eyes. His were also wide in shock.

"Did I just….? Did we just….? Huh?" He seemed just as confused as Axel. "But… huh?"

"Demyx… you just kissed me…" Axel said in surprise.

"Y-yeah… I think I did." He smiled unsurely. "Uh…"

Axel grinned at him. "You just kissed me!" He seemed to be getting over his shock. He looked at the other. "Can we do that again?" He asked, grinning.

"Y-yeah, sure," Demyx agreed, he leaned in to do so. Just before their lips met, a voice interrupted them.

"YOU!" Xigbar yelled as he ran towards them.

"Wha-?" Demyx asked as he and Axel jumped apart. He felt himself blush worse.

"YOU FLOODED MY ROOM!"

"Heh… oops…" Demyx jumped behind Axel. "Hide me!" He said. Axel smirked, more than a little pissed off at Xigbar's timing.

He allowed Demyx to hide behind him. He faced Xigbar. "Can you chase him later?" He asked. "We were kinda busy…" He said. Xigbar growled.

"Get out of my way." He said dangerously. Axel shook his head.

"Not likely." Axel took Demyx's hand and began to back away. He created a portal behind them and dragged Demyx through it. Sealing it behind him, Axel laughed slightly. He looked around to see where they ended up.

They were back in Axel's room. With a grin, the nobody walked to his bed and lay down, Demyx was dragged with him. "Whoops." Axel said as Demyx landed on top of him. He had forgotten they were still holding hands. "Hi." He said with a small grin. Demyx was flushed bright red.

"Uh.. hi…"

Axel raised the hand that wasn't being held by Demyx and cupped his cheek. Demyx felt his breath catch in his throat. "I never got that second kiss…" Axel said, he too was breathless. Demyx grinned before leaning forward and placing a kiss on the other's lips. 

End

Hey, if you liked it, can you do me a favour and review... and even if you didn't like it... yell at me through a review... Oh, and I'm also looking for Demyx//Axel roleplayers if anyone's interested... Wanna play?


End file.
